The Winter Soldier
by halcyar
Summary: (Captain America AU) He sat in the seat, silent. Not that the men bustling around him cared. They were performing repairs on his metal arm. That didn't matter to him though. No. What mattered was that woman he saw. The woman he was fighting. His mission. She knew him. And he knew her. Somehow. But from where?


**title**: but i knew her.

**a/n**: hello readers! for those of you who haven't seen this on tumblr, this is a Captain America: The Winter Soldier / Captain Swan AU that has been stuck in my head ever since i watched the movie a few weeks ago. it's essentially scenes from the movie, but with OUAT characters. Emma is Captain America, Killian is the Winter Soldier, Ruby is the Black Widow (although i call her the Black Wolf in my verse :D), and so on. Emma and Killian were in a relationship before/during the war before the whole HYDRA thing happened. there's more of an explanation on my tumblr account '_captainsasschabod'_ at post/84060747745/but-i-knew-her if it doesn't make sense. anyways, i hope you enjoy the fic!

** this fic will be full of spoilers if you haven't seen the movie **

**disclaimer**: all the dialogue I used in this fic is straight from the movie and is not owned by me. same goes for the the OUAT characters used. i own nothing.

* * *

He sat in the seat, silent. Not that the men bustling around him cared. They were performing repairs on his metal arm. That didn't matter to him though. No. What mattered was that woman he saw. The woman he was fighting. His mission.

She knew him. And he knew her. Somehow.

But from where?

The harder he tried to recall where he might have met her, the more frustrated he became. He stared hard at nothing, willing himself to remember something, _anything_, from his empty past until a glimmer of white entered his mind.

Snow.

Mountains covered with it.

And there was a train, and there she was, screaming the name she called him hours before as he fell.

_Killian!_

He could not stop the barrage of images that assaulted him; lying on the snow, breathing his last breaths; being rescued, a blessing turned into a curse; being experimented on, losing his last vestiges of humanity before being forced into an icy prison.

The blood flowing through his veins became enflamed with rage. The nerves connecting the metal arm to his shoulder ignited with sparks, and he could feel the electric power surging through the artificial appendage. He shoved one of the men repairing his arm away and sat up straighter. Guns were drawn on him before he could even get out of his seat.

He eyed each of the soldiers, silently calculating the best possible way to execute an escape.

(A soft, loving murmur whispered in his mind.

_Killian_.)

Before he could carry out his plan, he heard a small commotion beyond the prison-like gate that kept him there. He could just make out what the man posted outside.

"Ma'am, he-he's unstable. Erratic."

The gate opened and in walked _her, _the one responsible for sending him out on this mission. She had curly auburn hair pinned up in a meticulous fashion. The sharp suit she wore screamed nothing short of power. And the smirk she had on her face curled into a devious grin as she signaled her men to lower their weapons. She took a few steps towards where he was sitting.

"Mission report."

Mission report? That's right. The mission. That blonde woman he was fighting that knew him. And not as the soldier he is. But as a person he was.

(_You know I'd do anything for you, right Killian?_

A light-hearted feminine laugh calmed the confusion roaring inside him.)

"Mission report now," she repeated with much more authority and urgency.

He didn't respond, instead focusing on the melodious sound of a distant past. He knew that if he thought hard enough, he could put all these pieces together. He could figure out how that woman knows hi-

_SMACK!_

She had slapped him, angered by his silence. Her eyes stared coldly at him. That didn't deter him from his train of thought. He slowly turned his head towards her, lips parted, about to speak.

"The woman on the bridge…" he started out, mind flashing to when she said his supposed name, "Who was she?"

"You met her earlier this week on another assignment."

Another assignment? Is that possible? He has no concrete memories prior to his current mission. It could be true, what she was saying.

(_Killian! No!_)

No.

It's not.

It's a lie.

"I knew her."

His face melted into something more pleading, more desperate of answers. She – _Zelena_ he vaguely recalled – blinked once, slowly, before grabbing a chair and sitting front of him, face to face.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century. And I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're giving it a push. But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine. And HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves. "

He blinked rapidly during her monologue, eyes looking everywhere but at her. He didn't care about his gift, or about HYDRA and its great cause. He was more than a machine, and someone out there knew that. That woman on the bridge knows it.

"But I knew her."

He gave her a grimacing smile.

Zelena's face became blank. She stood up and walked away from him.

"Walsh."

"He's been out of cryo for too long."

"Then wipe him and start over."

Start over? Start what over? He knew someone. He had to know her. He had to know why she knows him. Maybe he did know her? Before he was this killer. Before all of this. Back in the snow… She called out his name in the snow. On the train. He knew her then. She knew him. Long ago. They knew each other. They were something. Together.

(He could see her in his mind, dressed in a beautiful white gown.)

His body became tense as two men came forward.

(Why is she smiling at him?)

One of them placed an object in his mouth while the other one tinkered with the machine controls.

(Her eyes are so warm.)

Something was switched on and the machine he was sitting at came to life.

(He wishes he could touch her.)

Restraints clamped on his flesh arm and two other pieces of the machine clamped onto his face.

(_Killian_.)

Electricity surged through him, unbelievable pain shooting through his body.

(Her voice is beautiful.)

He screamed.

(_I love you, Killian_.)

* * *

i hope you enjoyed the story! i'm planning on two more parts to this, so be on the look out for those. reviews and criticisms are much welcomed. :]


End file.
